Fuego y Hielo
by Pamex17
Summary: Ellos eran la perfecta representación del fuego y el hielo, tan diferentes pera a la vez idénticos.


**Todos los personajes son de Meyer y únicamente de ella, la trama es mía.**

**Summary: **Ellos eran la perfecta representación del fuego y el hielo, tan diferentes pera a la vez idénticos.

**I Don't Care - Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

**

**Fuego y Hielo**

* * *

En las a fueras de Florencia, Italia se encontraba un viejo y pequeño pueblito a simplemente vista muy apacible y tranquilo, perfecto para las personas que buscaban la tranquilidad del estilo rural, era llamado: Volterra. Las personas de este lugar que vivían felices y cómodas en sus casas ignoraban completamente que debajo de sus pies una familia de vampiros vivía enérgicamente durante la noche y el día, hasta llegando a salir sin que muchos se dieran cuenta. Esta familia era conocía como los Vulturi, la realeza de los vampiros. Los que hacían cumplir la ley y si no te atenías a ellas simplemente te exterminarían de la faz de la tierra. Sus lideres eran Aro, Marcos y Cayo, junto a ellos grandes filas de fieles guardias los acompañaban. La mayoría poseía algún poder extraño y que retaba a la ciencia, más siendo sinceros el solo hecho de que fueran vampiros retaba todo lo estudiado hasta ahora. Como en todos los lugares siempre había un favorito, en este caso diríamos los favoritos de Aro eran Jane y Alec "Los gemelos brujas malvadas" como muchos le decían. Ellos habían tenido un trágico y espeluznante pasado, gracias a la ignorancia de los habitantes de el pueblo en que vivían, que se resigan fielmente a la iglesia católica y todo lo que ella dictara, fueron quemados vivos por ser considerados brujos gracias a los poderes que aun siendo humanos funcionaban de una manera leve. Aro los había estado vigilando mucho antes de que este acontecimiento pasara y el día de la quema los salvo causando un gran masacre a su paso. Se llevo a los dos chicos y los crío hasta los quince años, les enseño lenguas, arte y cultura y cuando pensó que estaban listo los convirtió en vampiros, para luego incorporarlos en su guardia. Ellos habían desarrollado por completo, después de la transformación, los dones que cuando humanos habían causado casi su muerte, Jane podía causar dolor agónico con el que podían sentir que la piel se te desgarraba a tiras, que te taladraba los huesos, más solo era mental. Alec en cambio era la medicina al don de Jane, como una droga, que te quitaban todos tus sentidos dejándote vulnerable a merced del enemigo. Él podía utilizar su don con una gran masa de gente al mismo tiempo, mientras que su hermana solo podía hacerlo con una persona a la vez.

Para mi ellos eran la perfecta representación del fuego y el hielo. Jane era hermosa y contaba con una imagen que la hacía parecer dulce e inocente; era como la llama de una vela, esta se ve bella e inofensiva más las apariencias engañaban. Tenía una personalidad explosiva, sádica e incontenible, cuando la enojaban podía arrasar con todos sin pestañar siquiera. Era como el fuego, cuando prenden una mecha esté se extendía rápidamente sin miramientos, es difícil de controlar, más cuando lo lograban a pagar, todo esta destruido. Así era ella, no le importaba las malas consecuencias de sus actos, a fin de cuentas cuando el daño ya esta hecho nada se puede hacer para revertirlo.

Alec era completamente diferente a su hermana. Tenía una imagen fría e insensible. Sus ojos, que para muchos los ojos eran la ventanas de nuestro interior, eran totalmente inexpresivos, nunca sabías que atenerte a él. Para mi él era como el hielo, desde lejos puede parecer inofensivo más cuando ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás es cuando te das cuenta cuan peligroso es. Muchos pensaban que por estar siempre detrás de su hermana era menos peligroso, más como decía anteriormente las apariencias engañan y si no querías meterte en un gran lío nunca que digo nunca jamás debías hacer que este Vulturi perdiera la paciencia.

Fuego y Hielo, tan diferentes pero a la vez idénticos.

Jane y Alec, hermanos gemelos que han estado toda su vida juntos y que siempre lo estarán. Porque ellos se complementaban el uno al otro, con un solo fin…

… Hacerte sufrir.

* * *

**N/A: **Una viñeta de Jane y Alec, fuego y hielo, se me ocurrio hace tiempo y la había terminado hace unos días pero hasta ahora pense que era oportuno bajarlo. Espero que les guste y que me den sus opiniones sobre esta. Pueden pasar a mi perfil y ver la portada que hice.

Besos, Jane.


End file.
